


That Shirts Too Big On You

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nicole being sweet, Waverly being a nub, Wynonna screaming, as usual, sexy button downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna can't find Waverly anywhere, so she stops by Nicole's apartment to see if the Officer has caught a glimpse of her somewhere.</p><p>Then she finds her sister.</p><p>or</p><p>WayHaught get caught AGAIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Shirts Too Big On You

"Where the hell is that girl?" Wynonna growled through the police station. Dolls stared at her from his desk, blinking once, but saying nothing. He knew where Waverly was, especially since Nicole was also absent. After all, it was early in the morning on a Wednesday, the Sun just coming up over the horizon. It wasn't that hard to piece together where they went. Well, not that hard to everyone except for Wynonna. 

"Dolls, could you give me a hand here?! I've been trying to get a hold of Waverly all night long and she won't answer her phone." She huffed, trotting over to stand by him. "I'm getting worried."

"You worry too much, Wynonna." He sighed, turning his head to look at her. "Waverly is a smart girl, I'm sure she's fine."

"But what if she's not!" She got louder.

"Well," Dolls inhaled through his nose, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Why don't you go stop by Officer Haught's apartment? Maybe she's seen Waverly."

"Huh, yeah maybe you're right. Those two have become really good friends lately. Good idea, Dolls." Wynonna said with a nod, grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it over her shoulders. 

Dolls watched her leave with the most unamused look on his face that he could sport.

\--

Not twenty minutes later, Wynonna was standing in front of Officer Haught's apartment door preparing to knock. What stopped her was the sound of giggles on the other side and soft, sleepy talking. Did Nicole have a girl over? Ugh! Here Officer HaughtAss was getting laid, and Wynonna was still under a dry spell with Dolls. The nerve. 

She stepped on her annoyance enough to knock on the front door, waiting impatiently for it to open. And to her surprise, Nicole didn't answer.

It was Waverly.

In nothing but Nicole's over-sized work shirt and a pair of black panties. 

"Wynonna?!" She squealed and shut the door a little, covering herself from her sister's wide and accusing eyes. 

"I have been looking for you all night long and I find you here?!" She yelled, throwing her arms all around. "If you would have just answered the phone and TOLD me you were out banging Officer Haught I wouldn't have been as worried!"

"Well, I mean... I wasn't really in the position to answer the phone, Wynonna." Waverly shrugged, smiling a little. 

"Oh, ew.:" Wynonna wrinkled her nose.

"Who's out there?" Nicole asked, appearing behind Waverly and immediately blowing her eyes out of her head. "H-hey, Wynonna! Waverly here was just over for dinner, and..."

"Oh, I'm sure there was plenty of eating going on." Wynonna crossed her arms, staring at her baby sister who went red in the face. "When were you going to tell me?"

"You know, eventually..." Waverly smiled again. 

Nicole leaned over and kissed the top of the younger Earp sister's head, then looked at Wynonna. "I promise I'll take really good care of her, I have no intentions of hurting her, Wynonna." 

"I believe you." She pointed at Officer Haught, and then at Waverly. "You're a sneaky bitch and I am proud of you."

"Yay, I made you proud!" Waverly clapped, opening the door a little wider. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"No thank you." Wynonna shook her head, taking a step back. "I'm going to get back to the station, I need to go tell Dolls about what I just discovered. God, he's going to flip!"

"I thought he already knew?" Nicole offered, furrowing her eyebrows. "And Nedley, now that I think of it..."

"Am I the only one who didn't know you two were banging?!" The older Earp squealed. 

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other, then at Wynonna and nodded.


End file.
